


VID: Hey Jude

by mithborien



Series: Supernatural Vids by Mithborien [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-25
Updated: 2011-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-31 02:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithborien/pseuds/mithborien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Take a sad song and make it better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	VID: Hey Jude

**Details:** Supernatural | 0.55 | "Hey Jude" by The Beatles | [DW](http://mithborien.dreamwidth.org/97123.html)  
**Companion fic:** [Stone Road to Jericho](http://users.livejournal.com/tesserae_/399751.html) by tesserae_  
**Download: **10mb @[Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?zf5bpe25de5e0ht)****

[Hey Jude](http://vimeo.com/32666634) from [Thorien](http://vimeo.com/user961321) on [Vimeo](http://vimeo.com). (Password: _heyjude_ )

**Author's Note:**

> So, note to self, don't sign up for challenges unless you are super sure you will have the time to finish. And don't submit half done work for challenges because then you will definitely run out of time and no, adding effects and artistically cropping the vid won't make a difference.
> 
> So I think it's safe to say I like the theory of this vid, moreso than the execution.


End file.
